


Future

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a policeman and a fireman love each other very much, they live in a constant haze of fear of losing their significant other. Aomine never thought the day would come when he would take a life... and of course, Kagami never imagined the day when someone would die in his arms. How exactly can they continue to love each other when their worlds crash down around them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future

 

It was supposed to be a simple traffic stop.

Driving down an empty road, Aomine didn't actually expect to see anything too shady beyond a couple of teenagers having sex in their dad's "stolen" car or maybe a couple of kids racing on the barren dirt road. Sitting in the passenger seat with his supervisor singing along merrily to the song on the radio, Aomine checked the clock, noting that their shift would be ending the moment they made it back to the station.

"Don't look too eager to leave me, Aomine-kun."

The blue haired male blinked, turning his gaze to the jolly, chubby man next to him. Eto Ryouma, 32-year-old father of three. The kind man with brown eyes filled with humor flashed Aomine a bright smile, taping his fingers on the steering wheel as a new song began to play.

"Oh~ I love this song!"

Aomine shook his head, watching as the man turned up the radio slightly, bobbing his head to the beat. For the past three months, Aomine has spent 4 days a week with Eto-san, patrolling the streets of Japan as hands-on training. Of those three months, Aomine has seen various strange cases, some of which he thought would only happen in soap operas.

Cheating husbands being caught in the most comical manner, teens being arrested for having sex in public places, immature fights over a post on twibler – Aomine has found great pleasure in laughing at the misfortunes of others (assuming they deserved it, of course). Meanwhile making their last round of the night, Aomine had his chin resting in his palm as he watched the trees blur by in the darkness.

"You're too funny, Eto-san." Aomine chuckled, smiling at the man as he shimmied his shoulders to the beat of the music.

"You're being too formal again, Aomine-kun~" he sung, craning his neck as he noticed red lights ahead of him on the road.

Aomine followed his gaze, leaning back before glancing down to the radar gun in their car. Picking up the device, Aomine aimed it towards the car in front of them, "He's going 65 kilometers per hour." He announced, lowering the device. Turning his gaze back to the older man, Aomine smiled pleasantly, "Eto-san, you are my superior, I have to show resp – eh?" Aomine paused, noting how the car suddenly began to pick up speed.

"Check their speed now." Eto requested, frowning as he pressed down on the gas a little harder. "I think it's because the driver noticed us."

Aomine nodded, aiming the gun once more, watching as the reading slowly began to rise, "75… 82… 87… It appears to me that they have no intentions of slowing down."

Eto chuckled, turning on the sirens of the car. "I find it so weird to see that you have grown up from that firey, rude child that started here so many years ago."

Aomine grinned, shifting in his seat in order to reach his cap, which he had on the dashboard. "Come on, I haven't been here  _that_  long. And was I really that bad?"

Eto puffed out his cheeks, furrowing his eyebrows together before he release a high pitched, "Why aren't I on the job yet?! I'm obviously better than everyone here _~"_

"Hey! I didn't sound like that!"

Eto released a barking laugh as the car in front of them pulled over hesitantly. "Really? I think my interpretation was pretty damn good."

Aomine chuckled before unbuckling his seatbelt. "Well, I'm still an asshole – just not to you."

Eto put the car in park, removing his seatbelt as well. "Aww, I'm flattered." Opening the door, he threw one leg outside of the car before turning his gaze back to his cute little kouhai. "Get your game face ready!"

"Yes, Eto-s-"

"Yes,  _senpai_."

"…" Aomine sighed. "Yes,  _senpai_."

Eto cheered before stepping out of the car, his smile dropping as he walked towards the car. Aomine followed suit, allowing one last amused scoff to escape his lips before he raised his head, following behind Eto with a indifferent face.

Aomine glanced over Eto's shoulders, staring in through the windows of the car. Immediately, warning signs began to go off in his head. In the front seat, a stone faced foreign looking male, maybe around the age of 25, turned to snap at the woman in the passenger seat and the male sitting in the back. The woman flinched, and even with the windows rolled up and slightly tinted, Aomine could definitely see the tears streaking down her face. She turned away from him, pressing closer to the passenger door. The other man in the back appeared to be younger than the driver, also foreign and barely over the age of 18. Aomine was sure that the teen was still in high school based on the uniform he was wearing.

The driver rolled down the windows, glancing up at the two officers with a smile – the kind of smile that Aomine knew was rehearsed over and over in order to fool the untrained eye. However, Aomine wasn't stupid. He didn't like this man. He didn't trust him at all.

"Officers," he started pleasantly, his grip tensing over the steering wheel. "How may I help you?" His Japanese was flawless.

Aomine remained silent as Eto's gaze swept over the car. "Is there any particular reason why you suddenly started to drive faster as soon as you saw us?"

The driver's eyes widened, plastering on a fake look of surprise. "I-I'm sorry!" he said, shaking his head, "I didn't know you behind us. You see…" he paused, reaching down to the girl's lap. She flinched violently, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. He picked up a cell phone, holding it up to them, "I just got off the phone with her family member. It appears her grandmother had a heart attack and is currently in critical condition at the hospital. I just wanted to get her there faster." He lowered the phone and then placed his hand on her shoulder, "She loves her grandmother, very much."

Aomine bit the inside of his cheek, wanting nothing more than to scream "Bullshit!" Just who does this asshole think he's dealing with?

Eto noticed Aomine tense up. Turning his head for a moment, he sent Aomine a pointed stare. The younger male stepped back slightly, nodding his head to assure Eto that he wouldn't do something stupid. Eto turned back to the male, "I'm sorry to hear that ma'am," he started politely, "but I'm afraid I have to follow protocol. May I see your license and registration, sir?"

Before the driver could respond, his male passenger jerked forward, grabbing on to the headrest of the driver's seat, "Really?! You're going to make us sit here when her grandmother is dying? How fucking sick are you?!"

" _Shut up!_ " The driver snapped, causing Aomine's eyebrow to rise. He was speaking English. Aomine frowned. Good thing his English improved significantly thanks to his lovely returnee-boyfriend.

_"P-pero!!"_

" _No quiero oírte hablar!. Sólo mantén la boca cerrada!"_

Aomine blinked. That… definitely wasn't English.

Turning his attention back to Eto and Aomine, the foreign man smiled, "I'm sorry, officers. He's her boyfriend. He's just a little tense as well, you see."

Eto smiled back, "It's quite alright. I would still like to see your license and registration."

"It would be my pleasure, officer." The man smiled, reaching over to the passenger side of the car in order to grab his documents out of the compartment in front of his female companion. "It's a rental. I'm only in the country for a few weeks visiting my brother and his girlfriend," he explained, reaching down to his pocket to grab his license.

Eto nodded, taking the documents from the man. Eto glanced down at the picture, remaining silent before he handing the documents over to Aomine. "Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to step out of the car."

Aomine held back a smirk, watching as fear flashed over the younger male's face. The girl's head whipped around and Aomine didn't miss the look of hope that crossed her features. The driver however, remained motionless, staring at Eto with a pointed glare. "I don't see why that is necessary,  _officer_." He spat, his hands clenching into fists in his lap.

"I understand, but I am asking you, your brother, and his girlfriend to please, step out of the car."

The girl hastily began reaching for the door. The moment her hand got on the handle, the driver turned around harshly, slapping her hand away from the door. "Sit the fuck down!" he snapped, pushing her head harshly, causing her to cry out and curl into a ball on her seat.

Aomine tensed, his hand slowly sliding to the gun attached to his hip. Eto follows suit, holding one hand out towards the driver, "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down and  _step out of the vehicle_."

The driver snapped his gaze back at him, opening his mouth to retort. Before he could speak, however, the younger male in the back opened his car door harshly. It swung so quickly, Eto had to hop to the side just to avoid being hit by it. The young male jumped out of the car with a harsh cry, his arms spread, his face red with anger, as his body collided painfully with Aomine's.

"A-Aomine-kun!"

"Fuck, Aaron! No!" The driver slammed his hands against the dashboard, freezing on spot as he watch his "brother", now known as Aaron pinned Aomine to the ground and wrapped shockingly strong hands around his neck. The girl screamed, pressing her palms to her ears. The driver whirled around, pushing her shoulders roughly, "Shut up! Shut the fuck up!"

Eto pulled out his gun, aiming at the teen on top of Aomine. "Get off of him!"

Aaron didn't listen. Reaching back with his right fist, Aaron dropped his shoulder while bending his arm, bringing down his elbow across Aomine's temple.

"Gah!" Aomine's head snapped to the side. The hand around his throat tightened just as the male's elbow once against crashed down on the side of his face. Aomine gasped, his hand fumbling with the gun that was still in its holster. Unable to get a good grip on it, Aomine brought his hand up, covering his face before another blow could have been delivered.

Aomine's vision blurred as he struggled to get more air into his lungs. Aaron growled, bringing his arm around the side in order to deliver a strong punch to the end of Aomine's ribcage.

Aomine released a loud hiss as pain shot through his chest. Eto moved forward, holding out one hand to pull the teen off of him. However, before he could reach, he heard the door opening, causing him to turn back around, gun held forward, "DON'T MOVE!"

The driver froze with sweat trickling down the side of his face as the barrel of the gun was lined up perfectly with his eyes.

The shout momentarily distracted Aaron, allowing Aomine to swing his fist towards the male's temple. Aaron grunted, the grip on Aomine's neck loosening significantly. Aomine took in a large gulp of air, bucking his hips upwards. Aaron blanched, bringing his arm down to the ground in order to regain his balance. That gave Aomine enough time to deliver another punch, sending the male sprawling.

Aomine clambered to his feet while simultaneously reaching into his holster in order to free his gun. Propping one knee to the ground, Aomine bent his other leg up to his chest. Clicking off the safety, Aomine barely had time to shout, "Don't move!" before Aaron's shoulder collided once more with his chest.

"Ugh!"

His gun clattered to the ground.

"Aomine-kun!" Eto turned just as the driver shouted for his "brother" to stop. Unable to look away from the driver, Eto kept his gun focused on him while watching the fight from the corner of his eyes. "Do. Not. Move!"

' _Shit, Aomine-kun…"_

"Mother fucker…!" Aomine hissed, grabbing Aaron's fist before it could connect once again.

"I'm not going to jail! I'm not fucking going to jail!" he screamed, yanking his fist away in order to reach for the fallen gun.

"Shit!" Aomine grabbing on to his arm to pull it back towards his chest.

Aaron grunted, reaching down with his free hand in order to grasp Aomine's face. Gripping Aomine's skull, Aaron brought his head up and slammed it against the concrete. Stars erupted in front of Aomine's eyes as hot white pain rushed through his skull. Bringing his hands to his face, Aomine screwed his eyes shut momentarily.

"AOMINE-KUN!"

Upon hearing Eto's voice, Aomine's eyes snapped open. His vision was flooded with the deep, black barrel of his own gun.

"I won't go to jail…" Aaron hissed, tears filling in his eyes as he fumbled with the gun. "I WON'T GO TO JAIL!"

Aomine's eyes widened as Aaron wrapped his fingers around the trigger and pulled.

_BANG!_

"AOMINE-KUN!"

* * *

"Oi! Ahomine! I'm home!"

Kagami flipped on the lights, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the brightness. A usual, gentle "Mew~" greeted him as a small, fluffy Maine coon kitten hoped over to him, nipping at his feet.

"Ahh~ Cocoa. How are you my dear?"

The kitten mewled, swiping at his toes before jumping back. The cat crouched low to the ground, her butt held high as she pounced once more. Kagami chuckled, reaching down to the ball of energy. Cocoa opened her mouth, twisting her body in an attempt to nibble at Kagami's fingers.

"Alright, alright, calm down."

The kitten responded by dragging her small pink tongue across his cheek. Kagami chuckled, carrying the small bundle of joy into his room, glancing around for a potentially sleeping Aomine.

The bed was empty.

Kagami shrugged, figuring that Aomine was still making rounds that night. Based on experience, Aomine usually returned home between 8 and 9 despite what his schedule said. Kagami glanced at the clock, lowering his arms so Cocoa could jump from his hands and on to the bed.

The clock showed 8:54, making Kagami wonder if Aomine was just running a little late. Shrugging it off, the redhead began to strip himself of his clothing, walking towards the bathroom in order to take a long, cool shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Kagami exited from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his neck. The cold air hit his bare chest, sending a shiver down his spine. Kagami frowned, walking towards his closet in order to get a tank top. Listening out for the sound of movement, Kagami found his heart dropping slightly when he realized that Aomine still wasn't home. Frowning, Kagami picked up a sweater instead, throwing the plush fabric over his head.

Making his way to the kitchen, Kagami picked up his phone, which was left on the counter, in order to check for any calls or texts that he may have missed from his significant other. Staring at the phone blankly, Kagami sighed.

Nothing.

Shaking his head, he sat at the table, wondering what he should send the other man. He didn't want to seem clingy by saying 'Where are you?' or 'Why aren't you home yet?' Aomine was a grown man. He could come and go as he pleased… it's just that Kagami couldn't help worry sometimes. Now that Aomine was officially on the job, he couldn't be so sure that Aomine was constantly safe. Before, when it was paperwork and studying, Kagami could at least be sure that Aomine would be home that night. Now, however, Kagami couldn't be so sure…

"Stopppp." Kagami slapped his cheeks, his lips puckering outwards. "Just stop. What are you? A woman?"

Kagami shook his head, sending a quick "I'm making steak for dinner."

Placing his phone down, Kagami proceeded to follow through with his text, gathering all of the necessary materials required in order to make a simple steak dinner. He knew it was late and that Aomine may not get home until 10, but he was sure that the blue haired male would be hungry regardless. He couldn't count the amount of times Aomine would get home and force him to cook something no matter how late (or early – sometimes he's wake him up at 2 AM complaining that his stomach was eating itself). Kagami would rather be prepared.

Humming a low tune to himself as he made dinner, Kagami unconsciously checked his phone every dew minutes, hoping to have gotten a reply.

45 minutes passed and still no response.

Trying to ignore the nagging feeling in his stomach, Kagami moved over to the couch and sat down, grabbing the remote before turning on the TV to a random station. With every minute that passed, the faces and words on the TV soon became a blur.

Kagami wasn't sure how long he sat there, waiting to see that familiar, smirking face that he loves so much. All he knew is that before he did get to see that face, sleep won over his persistence, leaving him with a knot in his throat and an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay~ So I don't ACTUALLY know Spanish. XD I've taken it for a few years but I forgot it all. I was actually gonna make them Chinese originally. 
> 
> "P-pero!!" - B-But
> 
> "No quiero oírte hablar!. Sólo mantén la boca cerrada!" - I don't want to hear you speak! Just keep your mouth shut!


End file.
